Enlacement
by violette88
Summary: Première fic. Scène d'amour entre Ron et Hermoine. Que toutes les yaoistes ne partent pas en courant. J'en suis une aussi mais il faut savoir varier les plaisirs. Soyez curieuses!


**Titre** : Enlacement

**Auteur **: violette88

**Pairing** : Ron/Hermione

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à J., je ne fais qu'emprunter.

_Ceci est ma toute première fic. Un one-shot super chaud quand je le relie mais j'ai eu envi d'écrire une belle scène entre Ron et Hermione. Bien que je lise à 90% que du yaoi, je trouve que ce couple n'est pas assez exploité en rating T ou M. J'espère que ça plaira quand même. Toute personne ayant encore une âme pure et innocente, qu'elle clique sur le bouton précédent, autrement bonne lecture !_

Effleurement

Caresse

Un doigt qui passe le long de la colonne vertébrale. Un baiser à la base du cou qui remonte le long de la mâchoire pour finir sur tes lèvres endormies.

Un frémissement de peau. Les poils qui se hérissent. Des lèvres qui s'arquent en un sourire de bien être. Un soupir de contentement quand mes lèvres rencontrent les tiennes.

Il fait nuit et j'ai envi de toi.

Tu es allongée sur le ventre, ta chemise de nuit remontée sur ta taille à cause de tes mouvements endormis. Tes fesses blanches et rebondies me donnent une envie irrésistible de les embrasser.

C'est la chaleur qui m'a réveillé. Je retire le caleçon que je garde pour dormir et me colle contre ton corps assoupi.

Je passe une main sur ton dos, embrasse doucement et lascivement tes lèvres.

Mes doigts se faufilent sous ta nuisette, ils massent gentiment tes épaules et descendent en effleurant avec les ongles ta peau pour arriver à la chute de tes reins.

Tu bouges. Emet un son. Remonte tes bras sous ta tête. Accentues la pression de ton corps contre le mien.

Je repose mes lèvres sur les tiennes et les sucent. Tu réponds en ouvrant la bouche et une langue rencontre la mienne. Tu adores m'embrasse ainsi. Ça fait parti des choses intimes, secrètes, rien qu'a nous qui disent qu'on s'aime.

Je suppose que tes yeux sont ouverts. Je remonte mes mains sur ton vêtement et tu tends les brans vers l'avant pour que je l'enlève.

Une fois fait, je remets de l'ordre dans tes cheveux et me mets à califourchon sur ton dos, dans le creux de tes reins. Je m'allonge vers l'avant et remontant tes cheveux, j'embrasse de nouveau ton cou et promène mes mains sur les côtés, je touche l'extérieur de tes seins et tu bouges sous moi.

Tu te retournes. Me voilà sur ton ventre. J'entend ta respiration. J'avance mes mains et effleure encore ta poitrine.

J'embrasse tes lèvres. Tu passes tes bras autour de mon cou. Nos langues se rencontrent, une nouvelle fois.

Tu bouges ton bassin et excite mon sexe contre ton ventre.

Je gémis. Tu ris.

Mes mains se pausent sur tes hanches. Tu arrêtes ton mouvement de vagues. Je te fais un bisous dans le cou puis lèche ta peau jusqu'à la base de ton sein gauche que je suçote.

Tu poses ta main sur ma tête.

Ma main droite dévie de ta hanche vers ton sexe. Je le recouvre avec et fait dériver mon index vers le haut de la fente de tes grandes lèvres. Il glisse tout le long pour arriver à l'entrée de ton vagin déjà un peu humide.

Tu écarte légèrement les jambes et je pousse mon index.

Ta respiration se bloque. Je ferme les yeux.

De la paume de la main, je fais pression sur ton sexe, alors qu'avec mon doigt, je fais des vas et viens en toi. Je te sens onduler et je t'imagine fermant les yeux et te mordant les lèvres.

J'ai vraiment envi de toi, mais surtout j'ai envi de te sentir jouir.

Je me décale. Je me retrouve au pied du lit. J'avance ma bouche et commence à te lécher. J'enlève mon doigt et écarte avec mes pouces tes chaires. Ton corps est figé, tu as planté tes mains dans ma chevelure et d'imperceptibles mouvements de ton bassin font pressions sur mes lèvres.

Je lèche, mordille, te pénètre avec ma langue.

Tes doigts se crispent. Ta respiration se fait de plus en plus hachée.

Et puis, d'un coup, tu cries ! Ma langue est en toi et je sens tes contractions. Tu mores une de tes mains et ton ventres s'affaisse par soubresauts rythmés.

Je me rallonge à côté de toi. Ma main droite posée sur ton ventre. Mon visage dans ton cou. Tu tournes la tête vers moi et m'embrasse.

Je sens ta main posée sur mon torse descendre vers mon sexe dur. Tu le prends et fait un mouvement de va et viens.

Ma tête est repartie dans ton cou et j'enlace ta taille de mes bras.

Mon bassin vient à la rencontre de ta main et le contact de tes ongles sur ma chaire hypersensible me rend fou.

Sans prévenir, tu arrêtes. Tu te retourne dans mes bras et me présente ton dos. Tes cheveux arrivent dans mon visage et je sens que tu tires sur mon bras. Je me retrouve allongé sur toi.

Toi, dans la même position que quand tu dormais. Moi, sur mes coudes pour ne pas t'écraser. Tu colles tes fesses à mon sexe.

Totalement grisé et galvanisé par le moment, je prend un oreiller, le met sous tes hanches, écarte tes jambes et m'introduit en toi.

Moment magique ! Extase totale !

Tes parois moites et brulantes enserrent mon sexe. Je remonte un peu mes jambes, bombe mon dos pour mieux te pénétrer et entame un aller-retour que tu accueilles avec un gémissement de bonheur.

Tu accorde ton rythme au mien ou j'accorde le mien au tient. Je ne sais plus.

Ton corps entier pulse sous le mien. Tu cries sans discontinu ton plaisir et je m'efforce de tenir le plus longtemps possible.

Ne pouvant plus, j'attrape tes hanches, les remonte plus hauts, touche ton clitoris et ensemble, nous nous tendons à l'extrême.

Toi, en convulsant et en compressant mon pénis. Moi, en arrêtant de respirer et en contractant tous les muscles de mon corps.

Silence

Respirations saccadées

Moment intemporel

J'effectue encore quelques mouvements doux.

Je me retirer. Tu frissonnes. Je t'enlace.

Mes mains voyagent lentement sur ton corps. Tes mains voyagent lentement sur le mien.

Nous nous endormons bercés par nos respirations. Enivrés par nos odeurs et la chaleur.

_Bon. Voilà. Verdict ? (bien/à chier/peu mieux faire/vas voir ailleurs si tu y es…)_

_N'oubliez pas ! Le review est le salaire de tout auteur._

_Moi-mêmement, moi-même,_

_Violette88 _


End file.
